1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gloves providing a soft feel yet a high wear resistance, and more specifically to such gloves for roping.
2. Description of the Related Art
In roping, such as roping steer and other animals such as in for rodeo competition or ranch work, the ropers generally prefer soft cotton-knit gloves. These gloves are great for providing good feel of the rope. A shortcoming of these gloves is their extreme lack of durability. Such cotton gloves usually wear out within as few as one or two uses.
Some attempts at providing more durable roping gloves have been made. For example, there is a roping glove made of a composite material believed to be polyurethane and nylon, with a small amount of pieces of aramid fiber mixed in, and possibly some Spandex®. While the glove achieves some increased durability, the glove has a rough interior and very rough exterior. The roughness of the glove does not allow for the comfort and especially the feel that is preferred by ropers. This glove shows that increasing the amount of aramid fiber would provide less feel, less comfort and increased stiffness, so as not to be useful for roping.
Other durable gloves have been invented using Kevlar®, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,295 to Byrnes, Sr. However, in most cases these gloves are made for uses such as handling knives and other sharp objects. In such cases, the gloves are very durable, but do not give the user much comfort or feel. There is a need for a glove that will allow the user to maintain the same feel and comfort provided by a cotton glove yet durable enough to withstand the wear and tear caused by the rope.